Past?
by Yuuki No Hime
Summary: Naruto kembali ke masa lalu karena telah dibuh oleh Sakura yang berbalik membela Sasuke. Saat sampai di Masa lalu banyak hal yang membuat nya terekejut.. apakah itu? silahkan lihat sendiri.. warn: FemNaru, AU, OOC, OC, summary gaje. ItaFemNaru, SasuNaruko. Mind to RnR?


halooo minna-san..

aku kembali membawa fic baru llohh..

ini fic terinspirasi dari fic punya author 'NekoMimiMyawMyaw' tapi tenang aja.. ficnya bakal beda banget kok.. gak boleh ada flame.. or kata kata yang mengatakan aku plagiat or copas..

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:Itafemnaru dan SasuNaruko (lagi)  
**

**Rated: T**

**Warn: OOC, FemNaru, Oc, AU**

**DON'T LIKE? dON'T READ...!**

**DILARANG fLAME.. BAGI YANG fLAME TUH BUTA... GAK LIHAT WARN NYA..**

**MAAF KALO KATA KATA NYA KASAR..**

* * *

'prang'  
suara kunai dan pedang saling beradu terdengar di valley of the end. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari dua orang pemuda. Salah satunya berambut pirang dan satunya lagi berambut biru Naruto, dan Uchiha Sasuke"menyerahlah, Dobe." seru Sasuke.  
"tidak akan." balas Naruto dengan tegas.  
'jleb'  
Sasuke dan Naruto terbelalak sebelum Sasuke merubah wajahnya ke mode datar(?)Naruto melihat ke belakang untuk melihat, dari mana asal dari rasa sakit yang dirasakan nya.  
'deg'  
jantung Naruto berdetak cepat setelah melihat bahwa Sakura tengah memegang sebuah katana yang ternyata menembus perut dari Naruto"maaf Naruto, tapi aku akan membantu Sasuke-kun." Seru Sakura dngn wajah dingin dan tidak ada rasa bersalah. Membuat hati Naruto sakit, melihat sahabatnya berkhianat demi Sasuke saat perang berlangsung. "NARUTO" teriak Kakashi dan Hinatayang baru saja datang ke lembah kematian yang dihiasi patung dari 2 orang legenda yang kembali hidup dngn edo tensei, Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha.  
'uhuk uhuk'  
Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Dan pandangan nya mulai kabur Pandangan nya mulai kabur, dan dia jatuh ke tanah, yang di ingat nya hanya lah geraman dan auman dari Kurama yang tampak marah besar itu, dan kakashi dan hinata yang berteriak lagi.

-skip time-

"uhhh, dimana ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dan iris ruby."KAU TAK INGAT GAKI?" Tanya Kurama dalam mindscape. "hah? Ingat apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi yang diketahui adalah UZUMAKI NARUTO. "CK. . INI ADALAH MASALALU KAMI PARA BIJUU TELAH MEMINDAHKAN MU KE MASA LALU. DAN KURASA MEREKA MENGGUNAKAN TERLALU BNYAK CHAKRA, SEHINGGA KAU MASUK KE DALAM MASA LALU YANG SEHARUSNYA TIDAK PERNAH TERJADI." Jelas Kurama panjang lebar. "DAN AKU JUGA TELAH "MENGUBAHMU MENJADI PEREMPUAN TULEN. KHUKHUKHU, DENGAN BEGINI KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENYUKAI GADIS PINKY ITU." lanjut Kurama dengan seringaian.  
"ck. . Terserah." balas Naruto cuek, karena malas berdebat dngn sang rubah buluk itu #dicakar_kurama. "NARUTO,CEPAT TURUN DAN SARAPAN." Terdengar suara wanita yang juga menggedor gedor pintu kamar Naruto. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau segera bangun dan membukakan pintu. "siapa?" tanya Naruto cuek.  
"siapa katamu? Aku kaa-san mu bodoh." seru Kushina setelah Naruto membuka pintu. "ka-kaa-san." seru Naruto. " jadi siapa lagi bodoh."balas Kushina.  
"sudahlah, cepat mandi dan sarapan, CEPAT." seru kushina dan turun ke lantai bawah, setelah Kushina tidak terlihat. Naruto langsung menanyakan nya kepada Kurama. "BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG? PARA BIJUU MEMASUKKAN TERLALU BANYAK CHAKRA. JADI KAU TERLEMPAR KE MASA LALU YANG SEHARUSNYA TIDAK TERJADI." seru Kurama sebelum Naruto menanyakannya. Setelah mengerti apa maksud dari kurama. Naruto segera mandi dan turun ke ruang dia melihat 3 orang yang duduk di meja makan. Yaitu 2 wanita yaitu Kushina dan Naruko. Dan 1 lagi yaitu Minato."Ohayou." seru Naruto meski agak canggung karna sebelum nya dia tidak memiliki keluarga. "ohayou mo."balas ke 3 orang itu.

-Skip time(lagi)-

Hari ini Naruto cukup senang dengan kehidupan barunya. Dari sarapan dengan keluarga yang tidak pernah dirasakan nya. Tinggal dengan keluarganya yakni kaa-san, tou-san, dan Naruko yang merupakan adiknya.  
Dam pergi ke akademi ninja yang semua Orang yang ada di akademi baik guru maupun murid tidak ada yang berbicara kasar kepadanya. Dan yang tidak di sukai nya adalah dirinya yang selalu di panggil dengan 'Hime-sama' padahal dia lebih suka di panggil dengan Naruto saja. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Adalah tidak ada pembantaian Clan Uchiha. Yah, dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi.  
-Flashback-  
Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang terdapat di danau, semilir angin membelai lembut rambut merah panjangnya. Iris ruby nya yang memukau menatap danau Yang sangat indah karena cahaya matahari menerpa sang danau membuatnya terlihat berwarna warni. "hime-sama?" panggil sebuah suara bariton membuat naruto segera menoleh ke arah nya, mata ruby nya sedikit terbelalak melihat orang yang sangat tidak terduga Yaitu, Uchiha Itachi. "itachi-kun?" tanya Naruto agak tidak yakin dengan panggilan nya terhadap itachi.  
"anda sedang apa disini hime-sama?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah datar.  
"hm? Hanya melihat danau." jawab Naruto dengan senyum manisnya. Sekilas terlihat Sedikit semburat merah di pipi porselen Itachi. "dan kau?" tanya Naruto.  
"aku selalu datang ke sini ketika hampir senja" balas Itachi.  
"ouwh." seru Naruto. "hn." balas Itachi.  
Setelah itu mereka saling diam sebelum Itachi mengantar Naruto pulang ke Mansion Namikaze.

-FLASHBACK END-

TBC

* * *

Yak.. maaf klo gaje..

Ini Pendek ya? Menurut minna-san fic ini masih mau lanjut gak?

ohy.. buat yang nunggu fic Don't Go itu mungkin minggu depan ya..

Lia no Hime-chan / Yuuki no Hime


End file.
